The Night After
by closeto30
Summary: Set the night of S05 E06, Pete and Myka follow up on their declared love. One-shot only. Pyka all the way. This is my first time publishing on this site so please let me know if I've done anything wrong.


She was nervous.

This was Myka Bering's first realisation as she stood in front of the mirror in her room at the B&B. She was nervous. Palms sweating, heart pounding, short of breath nervous. She watched her hand shaking and willed herself to calm down. Myka's second realisation as she exhaled loudly was that the nerves she was feeling should have been completely unfounded. After all, it was Pete. Her Pete. The thought caused the woman staring back at her in the mirror to blush. Pete Lattimer. The same Pete that had driven her completely crazy from the moment she'd met him, with his constant sarcasm, and need for food, and need for adult supervision for that matter. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that he had wormed his way into her heart a long time ago, and that kiss in the Warehouse... a involuntary happy little laugh escaped her. The moment Pete's eyes registered that the kiss had been 'for realsies' had made her want to spin around in circles like in a Disney movie. Myka loved those eyes. She loved his face, and that 100% Pete Lattimer smile, and his hair... well... once he got over her telling him what to do all the time there was going to be words about his current haircut. Myka smiled to herself as she sat down on her bed and removed her boots and socks. She put her hands to her hair. Should she pull it back, or leave it down? She wished for the millionth time that it was straighter, though Pete had always told her that her curls were beautiful. She walked back over to the dresser and picked up a hair elastic, then put it down. God, she was shaking again! Myka popped a breath mint, and slicked on some Chapstick, and was reaching once again for the hair tie when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Ok Myka, breathe." Myka realised too late that she was giving herself a pep talk. She bit her lip and opened the door, and there he was. She felt her knees give a little.

"Hi," Pete said softly, giving Myka a tentative grin. Her heart skipped a beat. Pete had changed out of the clothes he had been wearing at the Warehouse. He smelled like lavender soap. Myka suddenly wished she'd taken the time to shower. She still wore her jeans and the soft white shirt she'd been in all day.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"Can I come in?" he asked, and Myka took a shaky breath and opened her door a little wider. Pete slipped in, closing the door behind him. Myka stepped back into the middle of her room. She raised her eyebrows at what Pete carried.

"Cookies?" she asked.

"Yeah well, I would have brought wine, but you and I both know that ends badly for old Pete here," he said. Myka let out a short laugh, and then wrapped her arms around herself. She was hyperaware of the fact that she looked terrified.

"Hey, Mykes, are you ok?" Pete slid the plate of cookies onto the bedstand.

"What?" she squeaked. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Mykes..." Pete took a step towards her, and then another, until he was only inches in front of her. Myka let out a shaky breath.

"Myka Bering, are you nervous?" Pete's question had an edge of disbelief to it.

"Maybe," Myka whispered, swallowing hard. Pete grinned.

"Myka Bering, do I make you nervous?" he whispered. His tone had turned devious. He slid his hands around her waist, drawing her against him.

"Very," Myka whispered back, and then Pete's lips were on hers, and now her shaking had turned into the good kind. Pete pulled away, and reached up to tuck Myka's wayward curls behind her ears.

"I love you Myka," he told her gently. Myka couldn't help but smile. She could feel her nerves melting away.

"I love you, Pete Lattimer," she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Pete slid his hands down her neck and over her shoulders and then pressed them against her lower back, pulling Myka as close to him as he possibly could. He broke away from their kiss to nuzzle against her neck.

"I really want to grab your ass right now," he murmured in her ear, and the laugh that escaped Myka was unexpected and genuine.

"Grab away," she giggled, laughing again as Pete hefted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

When Myka stirred early the next morning, she was wrapped around Pete, her head resting on his chest. She took a moment to just revel in his warmth and familiarity, and then raised her head. Pete was staring back at her with those liquid chocolate eyes.

"Hey hey hey," he murmured, grinning mischievously. Myka chuckled and snuggled back against him.

"Mykes, I really hate to ruin this moment, but I gotta pee," Pete told her. Rolling her eyes, Myka dropped a kiss on Pete's chest before shuffling over in the bed.

"Wash your hands," she murmured.

"Hmm, I love it when you talk dirty to me, Bering," Pete commented, winking at her as he padded toward the bathroom. Myka wrapped her arms around her pillow. It smelled like Pete, and the smell made her feel all warm inside. She was just drifting back to sleep when the sound of a crash came from the bathroom. Myka sat up, clutching the bed sheet to her chest.

"Pete?" she called cautiously. The bathroom door cracked open, and Pete stuck his head out. He looked sheepish.

"You, uh, you said you wanted to rearrange you medicine cabinet, right?"

Myka rolled her eyes as she smirked back at him. She slid out of the bed and strode slowly across the room. Pete straightened. Now it was him who looked nervous. Myka kept walking until she was pressed right up against Pete. She wrapped a hand around the back of Pete's neck.

"Just what have I gotten myself into?" she murmured, touching her forehead to his. Pete grinned hopefully.

"The greatest adventure of your life?" he offered.

"God I hope so," Myka whispered, kissing him hard. Pete took the opportunity to drag her into the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. Something else crashed to the floor in their wake, and not even a closed door to could muffle the happy mingled laughter that followed.


End file.
